Agni Omeir
Agni Omeir is a dark mage who is working as a member of the Gates To Paradise, a group of rogue mages located on Miekkakala Isle. Agni specializes in Blue Flare, a form of Fire Magic. Appearance Agni is a fairly handsome young adult standing at an average height. Agni has black hair which is in a medium sized quiff style with a bang-like protrusion covering some of his right eye, which are gold in color. Agni usually wears a red jacket with a black shirt underneath alongside grey semi-baggy pants. Agni also has a scar across his right pectoral which he required while training with Isaac. Personality Agni is generally a carefree and playful person, always looking for something to stick his nose into when bored. Agni's most prominent characteristic is his pyromaniac nature. Agni enjoys causing massive explosions and favors watching things burn down. Agni essentially learned Blue Flare to fuel his obsession. Agni has a tendency to mess things up with his clumsiness. On top of that, he is really sneaky, often caught being in rooms which were considered off-limit by Aramis. Agni, as mentioned, is exceedingly nosy, always popping up in places that don't concern him. Agni, like a lot of the members of the Gates To Paradise also has his sadistic side. As Agni's pyromaniac nature has been mentioned, he has a much more malicious turn on his fire-loving nature. Agni loves watching his targets scream in pain as his flames slowly burn them to a crisp. Agni hates being put below people who have less experience than himself, either attempting to eliminate them if they challenge him, or making their time around him a living nightmare. Despite all this, Agni has no motive to be the best of the best, he merely just hates being put under less experienced mages. Death tends not to be something that phases Agni however, always making a remark that they're ashes will one day fuel the flames of Omeir blood. History Not much is know of Agni's History except that at some point, he met Aramis and joined him on the quest to reform the world. Synopsis Magic & Abilities Blue Flare: '''Blue Flare is a Caster Magic and a variation of Fire Magic. The flames produced from this magic are blue in color and have a special property that allows them to stick to whatever was in the radius of the spell. The flames continue to burn until extinguished. *'Blue Salamandra: '''Agni gathers massive amounts of magic power, building it up until it's nearly time for it to burst. Agni then releases this magic power, sending it flying in the form of a gigantic fire ball. He often releases this spell from his hand, but he is capable of releasing it from his feet as well. The aftermath of this spell tends to leave a mass amount of kindling blue flames throughout the area that slowly spread unless extinguished. *'Eternal Inferno: ' Agni sets the entirety of the area ablaze by releasing excess amounts of magic power. Activating the spell is a massive drain on Agni's magic reserves, however once the area is ablaze, it becomes Agni's play room. Agni can safely move through the flames while others would be scorched making contact with the fire, this is due to the flames recognizing Agni as their wielder due to sensing his magic reserves, and as such the flames allow him to move through them. Agni doesn't consume anymore magic power upon using this spell, due to the fact the flames will continue burning on there own and won't need Agni to continue fueling them. Agni only uses this spell as a last resort if things get too dangerous. *'Blazing Charge:' Agni ignites his own body, however due to the flames recognizing him as their wielder, they won't harm him in any way, shape, or form. After during this, Agni rushes towards his target, his speed enhanced by the fire. Upon impact, no only is the target injured by the impact, but they are always left with flames still burning on their body. The flames also disperse in a horizontal line between Agni and the mentioned target, the line often reaching up to 5 feet long. '''Enhanced Strength: '''Agni is a lot more powerful than the average human. He can deliver severe punches that often leave miniature craters within the surfaces he throws them into, a display of his physical power. '''Immense Durability: '''Agni is extremely durable, capable of withstanding numerous explosions and being able to stand up without any issue. Agni is also rumored to have been able to handle the power of multiple S-Class mages firing combined attacks at him. '''Skilled Hand-To-Hand Combatant: '''Agni, alongside his enhanced strength, is also fairly skilled at hand-to-hand combat. Agni only uses his hand to hand combat skills if his target gets too close or when in a pinch. '''Amazing Stealth: '''Agni is noted to have amazing stealth, always sneaking in and out of prohibited areas without being noticed, however when he is it is on his own accord. Due to this, Agni also knows almost anything and everything going on with those around him. '''Trivia' Agni stats are as followed Category:Male Category:Males Category:Blue Flare User Category:Fire Magic User Category:Fire Mage Category:Dark Mage Category:Dark Mages